


Top of the World

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Popslash
Genre: F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-04
Updated: 2005-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Top of the World

Light twinkled below them, a city sprawled out, but right now Holly could care less about that. The lights were off, they weren't moving, and she had Delta here. Top of the London Eye at night.

Delta, who wasn't, it seemed, wearing any underwear.

"Slut," Holly growled at her, fingers creeping over flushed skin.

"Insatiable," Delta threw back, arching. "Holly, we're on the London _Eye_, we –"

"- had better be fast, then," Holly finished, fingertips, tangling, mouth, lowering to suck lightly just under Delta's ear.

"Shit," Delta whispered.

They were fast, frantic, Delta pressing her back to the floor, Holly bucking on top of her, murmuring in her ear.

"Do you think anyone saw us?" Delta whispered as they stepped off half an hour later, clothes adjusted, hair only a little tangled.

Holly thought a moment. She glanced around. "No," she said. "Want another go?"


End file.
